Emma and Danny Davenport
by Artemis's Daughter 01
Summary: Emma and Danny have been kept as a secret for almost fifth teen years, but what happens when two Lab Rats decide to see what's behind the locked door that leads to Emma's bedroom. Secrets are revealed and adventures are started. Read how this brother and sister duo changes things up for the Lab Rats, you might be surprised at what happens next Chase X OC
1. A surprise behind the door

**So here's a Lab Rats story that I've been working on for quite a while, I hope you like it, so just read and review!**

**You guys rock, just thought I'd let you know that, you know, because you're awesome. But I bet you already knew that, right?**

**Anyways, Review at the end and just enjoy the story.**

It was a normal day in the stupid lab that I call my home, I've never been out of the lab except to go to my room upstairs, and if you think that I leave the lab to go up there, than you would be wrong. There's a secret staircase that leads up to my room and my brother's room, yes, I have a twin brother. He's a complete moron, but he's the only person that's my age around here, so I have no choice but to hang out with him whenever I'm bored. That's my entire life here, isn't it just amazing?

If you're wondering who I am, I'm actually Donald Davenport's daughter, and I'm bionic, just like the three bionic super humans you all know and love. My brother, Danny, and I have some of their bionics as well, but we weren't exactly "born" the same way as the other three, so we had to acquire some of their bionics so we could develop our own. As a result my brother was gifted with Adam's super strength and laser eyes, plus Chase's force field, but after he got those bionics, he eventually developed his own and now has the ability to read minds, teleport, and create/control fire. I, on the other hand, have Chase's superior intelligence and super senses, plus Bree's super speed, my own powers include the ability to turn invisible and the power to control water molecules where ever I can find them.

"Danny, why do we have to stay down here all day, I'm starting to get bored." I complained to my brother, who was currently trying to lift fifth teen times his own weight. He was so obsessed with his own little records that he would barely pay attention to what I was saying.

"Emma, I don't want really want to help you with your boredom, so would you please just go do something else for a change." He said, I just rolled my eyes and continued to play with the little ball of water that I was currently circling around my head.

"God, you are so annoying sometimes." I mumbled to myself, he just ignored me and continued to. . . . .or attempt to, lift those dumb weights. He really needed to take a break for a little while before he just falls asleep on the spot.

I just went over and pushed the button on the wall that reveals the staircase up to my room, and started to go up. Danny wouldn't mind that I left, and my dad would just call me back down if he needed me, so I guess you could say that my family doesn't really care about what I do with my life, and that's perfectly fine with me. So I just logged on to my laptop and pulled up one of my stories so I could continue writing it. This was one of the only ways I could relax after my brother continued to annoy me all day, so I guess this was my own way of blowing off some steam.

It was maybe ten minutes later when I heard the noise, it sounded as if someone was trying to pick the lock on my door. So I slowly went over to my door and used my super sonic hearing to see what the people were saying on the other side of the door.

"Adam, stop poking me, if I can't get this lock undone, then you can punch down the door." A heard a boy say, they really were trying to break into my room, if they put one foot in here they're going to regret it.

"Chase, we've been upstairs for almost two months now, and we still can't open this stupid door or the one across the hallway, why don't you just let me break it down?" The other boy, Adam, said. How could they break this door down? It's made of titanium and is almost five inches thick.

"Fine, it must be locked by Eddie so I can't get through, so I guess it's your turn to break it down." Chase said, this wasn't good, how could they get in here, why would they want to get in here?

All of these questions were swimming through my mind when there was a big _thump _and a giant dent was created in the door, they really were going to break down my door, they're absolutely nuts! How can they even do that, it doesn't make any sense, and I'm supposed to be the smartest person in the entire world.

Then the door came hurtling down, and everything that I ever thought was true, came down with that door. Standing there was two boys, one was way taller than me, and had dark brown hair and the same colored eyes, the second boy was around my height and had brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. He was really cute, but they were the first people I've ever seen that wasn't my dad or my brother.

"What are you doing in my room!" I screamed, their faces showed complete shock, but there was a hint of confusion on their faces as well, mine was probably the exact replica of theirs.

"Who are you, what are you doing in this house?" The shorter boy, I'm guessing he was Chase by the sound of his voice, said. I just rolled my eyes, he must be really stupid if he can't even listen to what I just said.

"Get away from me!" I screamed before super speeding out of the room, I was already breaking the rules by going out of my bedroom, I couldn't care less if they saw me using my bionics. I just want to get the heck out of here.

So I ran down the hallway and ended up standing right in front of a boy with darker skin and a mischievous look on his face, and a girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. I just stared right at them, and they stared right at me, and after a few seconds of awkward staring, we all screamed right at each other, it was loud, and it hurt my ears, but I was freaking out here. I started backing up, and did the worst thing I could ever do, I bumped right into my dad, oh, I was in so much trouble.

"Emma?" He said, I just freaked out and ran back to my room, I did not want to get the punishment of a life time, so I pulled the two boys, who were still standing in my doorway in complete shock, into my room.

"Come on boys, we have to go downstairs." I said before pushing the button on my wall and running down the stairs, they were hesitant at first, but they eventually followed me down the stairs and towards the training room. I reached the bottom and found my brother still lifting his weight, but they weren't fifth teen times his own weight, now they were at about ten times his own weight. So it was a reasonable amount of weight for him.

"DANNY!" I screamed, he dropped the weights in the little holding bar, I don't really know what it's called, and jumped up to his feet. He looked at the two boys behind me and just looked confused, "Oh, Danny meet Adam and Chase, Adam and Chase, meet my brother Danny." I said

"Hi, what are you screaming about?" He asked, I was about to answer but stopped when I saw my dad walking through the door, I dashed behind my brother and tried to shove the other boys in front of me.

"Emma Davenport, what did you do, and why is your door dented in and on the floor." He asked, I was more nervous than a freshman taking their first final.

"Blame them, they tried to pick the lock on my door and then rocks for brains over here smashed the door in, which by the way, brings up the question of HOW THE HECK CAN HE DO THAT!" I shouted, he just rubbed his forehead and turned towards the two new kids.

"I see that I have a lot of explaining to do."

**So there it is, I hope you like it, please REVIEW!**

**P.S. Next chapter will be coming up shortly, so stay tuned for the next update :-)**


	2. First taste of freedom

**Ok, so I've haven't exactly been writing a lot, but please don't hate me, because I finally have an internet connection and I can now work on my stories. So please just bear with me and be flexible when it comes to me being a little late on updates. Thanks!**

"I see that I have a lot of explaining to do." Dad said, we all nodded at the same time and he just took a deep breath before continuing on with his explanation, "Ok, so first off, this is Emma and Danny Davenport, my biological kids, they are also bionic, just like the three of you. Emma here has Chase's superior intelligence and super senses, she also has Bree's super speed. Her own powers include the ability to turn invisible and the power to control water molecules wherever she can find them. Danny, on the other hand, has Adam's super strength and laser eyes, but he also has Chase's force fields. His own powers include the ability to read minds, teleport, and control/create fire." He explained.

"Ok, but what about these three people, are you telling us that they're bionic too?" I asked, he just put his hands up in defense before turning back towards the other three teenagers, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to go very well.

"This is Adam, Bree, and Chase, they are all bionic and have some of the same powers as you do. Chase is super smart and can control things with his mind, Adam has brute strength and can shoot lasers and fire out of his eyes, and Bree has super speed and can copy and store any voice she hears for later use." He said, ok, this was officially getting weird.

"Dad, are you saying that you've had three other bionic kids in the house that we never knew about?" Danny asked, he just nodded slightly and brother nearly blew up the lab, that's how angry he was, "Are you serious, we've been stuck in that training room, which is like half the size of this room by the way, for fifth teen years, and you didn't even bother to tell us that there were people just like us right behind a wall!" He shouted, his entire body was glowing an eerie red and I knew that he was very close to bursting into flames.

"Danny, don't burn down the lab." I said, but he wasn't even paying any attention to me, so that meant I was going to have to do things my way, "Fine, if you're going to ignore me, than I'm going to handle this myself." I said before flicking my wrist and causing the water in the pipe above him to rain down. His entire body started steaming and he physically and emotionally relaxed, mission complete.

"Thanks Emma." He mumbled while plopping down in the chair behind him. "Now, please tell me what we're going to do now, because if you say that we're going back in that training room, I'll burst into flames so quickly that you won't even have time to say ouch." He said

"Ok, just settle down for second, you two are probably going to have to go to school now, considering you know about these three and flame boy over there is threatening to burn down my billion dollar lab if I don't let you guys go." He said, I was happier now, ok, so I was ecstatic. I actually got so happy that the water that was on the floor jumped five feet in the air.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said, but then resumed to run around the room like a rocket, I was that excited. Just as I was passing Danny though he put one arm out and I got clothes lined, ouch, stupid super strength and mind reading, those two don't go very well together. "Geez Danny, I'm fragile." I pouted, my twin brother just rolled his eyes and pulled me up to my feet.

"You two need to actually get ready for school because it starts in like ten minutes." He said, what I thought it was the night time! Oh well, I guess that's what I get for being stuck in only two different rooms for most of my life without any windows. "Bree, help Emma get some clothes, and Danny, Adam and Chase will help you out." He said, the three teenagers tore us apart from each other and we were dragged our separate ways.

* * *

Bree brought me up to her room in a blur of super speed, I probably would have gotten sick if it weren't for the fact that I had super speed as well. She made me try on so many clothes, super speed used to go even faster, and I hated all of them. Eventually I found an outfit that I loved and I also found out that I love the color black, which really irritated Bree, so I guess I could consider myself a goth girl.

I just had on black skinny jeans, a plain dark purple t-shirt and a black vest over that, I had the one pair of normal shoes that I owned, black converse sneakers, on and Bree gave me some black fingerless leather gloves that she said 'went perfectly with my outfit' but I just went with it and put them on. I have to say, I make black look good. So I raced downstairs and found my brother talking to my step mother.

"Hey Danny, what do you think?" I asked while twirling around for him, he just gave me an eyebrow and failed to hid a laugh before answering my question, but it didn't matter because I was already angry at him.

"Goth much?" He asked, I just slapped the back of his head and went over to the fridge to get something to eat, but he didn't look much better. He had a blue v neck on and a black unbuttoned button up shirt over it, he also had regular jeans on and grey high tops, he didn't look bad, but he didn't look like himself.

"Nerd much?" I asked, he just looked down at his clothes and I laughed a little, he actually didn't look like a nerd at all, I just wanted to mess with him, "Danny, you don't look like a nerd, I just haven't seen you in real clothes before, it's always been out training gear and black pajamas. And I do not look goth, I just found out that I like the color black." I said.

"Says the leather gloves and black everything." He said while motioning to my entire body.

"Hey, I have purple on, don't go hating on me just yet." I said, he just rolled his eyes and chucked the backpack that was beside him towards me, I was a little confused at first but then remembered that we were actually going to school.

"There was a blue one, but seeing what you're wearing, I thought you would like the black better." He said, I just nodded and slung the backpack, already filled with random school junk, over my shoulder.

"Let's go then, I want to see what school is actually like, just don't embarrass me by setting the teacher on fire or accidently reading someone's mind." I said, he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Seriously, you're worried about me, the second I threaten you in any way, you get really mad and activate Thorn, if you really think that I'm the one whose going to mess up at school, than you must not be as smart as you think." He said, I had to admit, I was a little offended by the fact that he insulted me so horribly, but I had to prove my point and not get angry. He was probably just testing me, yah, that was it.

"I can handle it, I'm handling it right now and I'm fine, now let's get going!" I said excitedly, he just rolled his eyes and got up from his seat. We were out the door in a matter of seconds and I knew that this day was going to be great.

**Thanks for reading the chapter, I'll hopefully update tomorrow or the next day, so I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope that you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW****!**


	3. First day of school & A plan made

**So here it is everybody, the chapter that I promised you all, I told you that I would get you another chapter by today, and I always keep my promises. So. . . .Enjoy!**

"Whoa, this place is awesome, why didn't we come here sooner?" I asked my brother Danny, he just rolled his eyes and walked over to the cafeteria where Adam and Leo were, geez, I understand that you might not want to hang with your little sister at school, but that was just rude. "Thanks Bro, you're too kind." I called after him, he just gave me a wave behind his back and kept walking.

"Hey little lady, you must be wondering who I am." A creepy looking football player said as he came up to me, I just rolled my eyes and tried to go around him, but was blocked when three of his goons stepped in front of me, "No leaving yet, I understand that you're one of the new davendorks, but I just want you to know, that this is my school, and the davenport's aren't allowed to mess with that. But I guess we can make an exception for a pretty girl like you." He said, I just groaned and shoved my way through the crowd of football players.

"Sorry bud, but you're going to have to try harder than that!" I said before turning around and heading towards my brother and friends. They were all sitting around a table at the back of the cafeteria and I sat down in the seat that was directly in front of me.

"I see someone caught Trent's attention." Bree said with a sly smile on her face, I just rolled my eyes and looked down at my black nails that Bree had painted this morning, super speed really helps when you're trying to do things quickly. "Don't worry, Trent thinks that every pretty girl that walks through those doors is his property." She said.

"What pretty girl who walked through the doors is Trent's property." Chase said while walking up behind me and hooking his arms around me shoulders, he was the nicest one to me out of all three of the other bionics, so you could say that I've developed a bit of a crush on him. . . .Ok, so maybe it's a huge crush, but I just met him, so it's not like I'm in love with him.

"Trent was hitting on Emma a few minutes ago." Adam said while laughing, Chase's arms stiffened around me and I was kind of happy that someone was so protective of me, I mean, Danny would never do that if he heard something like that. "Oh, someone's getting protective of his girlfriend." He said while puckering his lips, I just slapped him in the back of the head before looking up at Chase.

"Your brothers a real idiot, did you know that?" I asked, he just nodded and took the seat next to me, at least someone wasn't going to leave me after being with me for more than two minutes, cough, cough, Danny, cough, cough.

"Come on, considering you have super smarts just like me, you have the same schedule as me, so we need to get to class before all the seat are taken." He said, I just nodded and stood up from my seat, "See you guys at lunch." He called back as we were walking away from the table

"They are so going to fall in love with each other." Bree said, we were almost out of the cafeteria and thirty feet away from them, but with super sonic hearing, you could hear if pretty well.

"I don't think she realizes that we both have super sonic hearing and that we head every word she said." Chase said, I just nodded and followed him down the hall and towards our AP History class, but what I saw when I got there surprised me, there were absolutely no girls, and luckily the boys who were there were paying attention to the homework that they was assigned on the board, "I'll go get your schedule from the office quick and make sure that you have the same classes as me, you can pick any seat you'd like." He said, I nodded and he gave me a small smile before taking off down the hall.

I sat in the seat right in front of me, it was in the back but closer to the center so I could see the board, and put my backpack in the seat next to me so it was saved for Chase. That's when the nerds started coming in. The second they saw me every single one of them sat in a seat somewhere near me and just stared right at me. It was a little creepy, but I just turned my attention back to my assignment and tried to block them out.

After a minute or two of all the boys surrounding me, I was overwhelmed, there was only about fifth teen of them, but they were everywhere, and they were constantly trying to talk to me. Some would ask if I was single, others would ask why I was in this class when I looked like a dumb cheerleader (that person got a slap to the face)

"Hey, are you dating Chase Davenport?" One asked, that really threw me off, but then I thought of something, if they thought that Chase and I were dating, most of them would back off. So I went with that plan and hoped that it would go well.

"Yeah, Chase and I are dating." I said, and the talking completely stopped, most of them just sighed and went back to their seats, and the others who were sitting around me just kept staring at me as they sat down in their chairs.

"Hey Emma, looks like you have the same classes as me after all, that's go. . . Um, why are they staring at me?" Chase asked as he came through the door, I shot him a look that said 'I'll explain everything later' and he just sat down beside me.

"Chase, you are the luckiest boy in this entire school." the person in front of us said before turning around, Chase just looked at me with a confused look on his face and I quickly got out my notebook and a pen and wrote something down. Hopefully he wouldn't get too mad at me for this.

(_Italics_ are Emma, **bold** is Chase)

_Don't sweat it, they were literally swarming me with questions, I didn't know what else to do, my brain was on overdrive_

**What was going on, I don't understand**

_They kept on asking me random questions, some were about me being single (yuck) and others were about why a dumb cheerleader girl like me was in this class. Then one person asked me if I was dating you. . . . _

**What did you say, and why would someone ask that question?**

_I don't know, I guess he thought I was pretty and you're not that bad looking yourself, so I just said that we were dating, and they left me alone after that. I'm so sorry._

**It's ok, this may be kinda fun, being able to trick everyone in this school to think that we're dating, maybe we can even trick my siblings and your brother. And you really think I'm not that bad looking?**

_Um. . . . Well, you're not ugly, if that's what you're thinking, but yes, I actually think that you're kinda cute._

**Good, because I thought that was only true on one side of this fake relationship**

On the last line, I just looked over at him and he shrugged. Chase really thought I was cute, maybe this 'relationship' would turn into something else. We are pretty similar if you think about it, were both super genius' and we both think the other one is cute. So I don't see how this could not work out.

_You do realize that we're going to have to basically be a real couple if we're going to get everyone to believe us._

**Well, we can deal with that later, for now let's just focus on tricking this school into believing that we're together, but I have to warn you, Bree's going to be all over us once she finds out.**

_I know, but when should we start this little act of ours?_

**How about right now, you've already told everybody in the honors program**

"Sounds like a plan." I said while giving him a peck on the cheek, he blushed just a little bit and looked back down at his homework. Who knows, maybe this little plan will work to my advantage. It wouldn't be a bad thing for me, and I'm pretty sure that Chase is thinking the same thing as me.

**So there it is, I hope you liked it, Chase and Emma's little plan is going to be so much fun to right, especially since I really want them to be a couple and I tend to go too quickly when it comes to relationships in my stories, this will work perfectly. So I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	4. Her talent isn't just her brains

"Ready to get this show on the road?" I asked Chase, he only nodded and I grabbed his hand gently before walking into the cafeteria. "Say something so we don't look like complete idiots." I hissed

"Um, so, does your brother always smell worst than Adam, because I never thought that was even possible until I met him." He said

"Trust me, my brother is a complete slob, you should see his room, there's garbage everywhere, dirty clothes all over the floor, and he rarely gets his homework done, it usually ends up on the floor or in his closet. But don't ask me how I know that, being the younger sibling has its disadvantages." I said, he just laughed and lead me over to our table, where everyone else was sitting.

"Whoa, she really is your girlfriend, Leo, you owe me ten bucks." Adam said, I just rolled my eyes and looked down at my food, but it looked more like green goo then food, so I didn't even try to eat it.

"When did this happen, Chase, you stole the one other teenage girl in the house away from me." Bree whined, ugh, was she always like this when it came to new girls?

"Whatever Bree, I don't know how it happened, but something just clicked and ever since Math class, we just decided that we should be together." I said, she just rolled her eyes and I put my head on Chase's shoulder, perfect, now they would really fall for it. Chase kissed the top of my head and I could feel my face heating up just from that, maybe he had a few tricks of his own.

"Chase and Emma, kissing in tree, K-I-S. . . ." Adam trailed off after seeing both me and Chase giving him our best death glares. "I'm just gonna shut up now." He said, I just nodded my head and he sunk back in his chair, well this was going to be fun.

"Come on, I know you're not going to eat that mush that we call food, and I don't blame you, but we should get to class now before the jocks come around and pick on you and Danny." Chase said, but I was too confused to move up from my seat, "Trent loves to pick on the new kids, I learned that the hard way, but considering what happened this morning, I'm guessing he's just going to keep that up, and I have a feeling that you really don't want that." He said.

"Good point, let's get going before I have to kick another persons butt." I said and with that we were off, but not before we heard someone talk behind us.

"I knew they were going to get together, it's just nerd love." Bree said.

"Seriously, do they even realize that we have bionic hearing, because that seems to prove an issue for them today." I said, Chase just chuckled and I intertwined my fingers with his and kept walking off, maybe this whole act wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

Chase's POV

This had to be the best day of my entire life, in our class after lunch every single person in there was gawking over Emma, and I nearly fell on the floor laughing after seeing there reactions to the fact that Emma and I were "dating" it was one of the funniest things that I've ever seen.

"Hey Chase, so, what do we do after school?" Emma asked, I just grabbed her hand and lead her towards the talent show sign up sheet, "Oh no, I'm so not going to sign up for that, besides, I don't have a talent." She said, I just rolled my eyes and signed both our names, if we I was going to be in the talent show, then she was going to be in it too.

"Well, we haven't found out if you have one yet, but we will find your talent, even if it takes all night long." I said, she just laughed before walking towards the rest of our family. "You know what, I think you'd be a great singer." I said, she actually looked pretty happy with that option, so I just smiled and jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey you two love birds, I heard you two really freaked to other nerds out today." Leo said, Emma just nodded excitedly and I noticed that she was actually laughing about it, and it was one of the most amazing laughs that I've ever heard before, she was absolutely perfect. If only this relationship was real and not an act. . . . .

Emma's POV

When Chase suggested that I sing in the show, I was absolutely terrified, I've never sang before in my entire life, or at least on stage. So when he told me that I would have a great singing voice, I just froze. I was excited about it, that was for sure, but I was terrified at the same time.

"Chase!" I shouted, and the brown haired boy turned to look at me, "I was wondering if you wanted to help me go over the song I was going to sing?" I asked, he just nodded and smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"Come on, I bet we can practice on the stage, no one should be there." He said, I just smiled and he grabbed my hand before pulling me down the hall. I was excited to sing, but I was nervous that I was going to be horrible and make a complete fool of myself. "Ok, you got the song ready?" He asked after putting the microphone in the front of the room. I just nodded slightly and a look of concern covered his face, "Hey, you ok?" He asked.

"I've just never sang in front of someone else before, what if you don't like it, what if I'm absolutely awful and I make a fool of myself?" I asked, he just shook his head and chuckled, I just smiled a little bit and giggled as well.

"Don't worry about it, just don't worry about what other people think and just sing." He said, I just nodded and walked over to the microphone. Chase sat down in front of the stage and gave a small smile. I took a deep breath and just tapped my foot as the music from my iPhone started playing. But when it was time for me to sing, everything seemed to fade away and it was almost as if I was the only person in the world.

_Insecure_  
_In her skin_  
_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_  
_Learned to fly_  
_If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_

_Here I am_  
_This is me_  
_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_  
_Are you mad?_  
_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone away_  
_Like history_  
_She's so gone_  
_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_  
_(That's so over now)_  
_She's so gone_  
_(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_

_So long_  
_She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone._

When I was done I felt like I was on top of the world. Then I noticed how quiet it was and I opened my eyes. Chase was sitting in the same spot he had been sitting in, and was just staring at me like I was an alien who just landed in front of him.

"Was that really you singing?" He asked, I just nodded sheepishly and a gigantic grin spread across his face. "That was amazing!" He said while hopping up on the stage I just started laughing and he wrapped his arms around me in a big hug and I just melted into his touch.

"Thanks Chase." I whispered, this was really one of the best days of my entire life.

**I do not own Lab Rats or She's so gone by Lemonade Mouth/Naomi Scott**


	5. A talk with Tasha goes horribly wrong

**Bam, finally have a stable internet connection at home, now I'm happy!**

After I had practiced my song I was overjoyed, Chase said I had sounded pretty good, but I honestly doubt that I sounded any better than my brother when he was rocking out to Bruno Mars on his phone (It's one of the worst things you will ever hear!) So now we were walking back home and I was humming along with Titanium as it was blasting through my head phones. Soon I was singing all out and doing a silly little dance along with it. When I got to my favorite part I shot my hands up in the air and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"TITANIUM!" I sang/shouted to the sky, Chase was just snickering beside me and I gave him a quick slap on the shoulder before going back to my music, he just rolled his eyes and me and I watched those perfect hazel iris' of his go around, he really did have the most beautiful eyes. WHAT! I did not just say that, I swear, I didn't say that! "So, what're you doing for the talent show?" I asked loudly.

"I really don't know, I'm thinking about showing off my smarts, but Leo keeps on saying that it's a stupid idea." He said, I just rolled my eyes, it would be awesome if he could just start rambling on with the first two hundred digits of pi!

"I think it would be cool, you should go for it!" I said, he just gave me a small smile and I returned it with the same one. "Hey, why are we walking home when I could just super speed us there?" I asked, he just shrugged, but I knew that from the pink tint in his cheeks that he actually had a reason. "Chase, you do realize that it's really easy to tell when you're lying." I said, he just let out a small laugh before answering my previous question.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you before Bree takes you away or Adam throws me through another wall." He said while looking down at his feet. I couldn't really believe it, Chase wanted to spend time with me! ME! Goofy, hyper, extremely silly, ME! How was that even possible? "Besides, you're like the only one in our entire "family" that understands what it's like to be me." He said while putting air quotes around the word family. I knew exactly what he meant by that though. We weren't technically related to each other because of the fact that he was made with DNA from two different people and I was actually made from Mr. Davenport and my own mother's genetics. But it was nice to have someone that wasn't as stupid as my brother.

"I understand, but I think it's actually kind of sweet." I said while looking down at my feet as well. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, and I knew that I must have a pretty bright blush on my cheeks.

"Thanks." He mumbled, then there came the awkward silence. We basically just walked along, in complete silence, trying to get over that extremely awkward conversation that we just had. I was about to say something to break the tension and try to make a joke out of the entire thing, but Chase had some other plans. He just cautiously reached over the gap between us and slipped his hand into mine. "You know, just because we're alone doesn't mean we have to stop acting." He said.

"I guess not." I said with a smile, he just looked over at me with those beautiful eyes and gave me a smile right back. "So, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked.

"Well, it depends on what you're thinking." He said, but I just raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a sly smile. He understood almost immediately, I knew that he understood exactly what I meant. "Fine, I guess you are thinking what I'm thinking." he said while squeezing my hand. I just giggled a little bit before looking back over to him, "But that doesn't mean I'm telling you yet." He said with a sly smile.

"Oh, come on!" I whined, he just shook his head and I gave him a quick slap on the shoulder before running (normal speed) towards our house. He was right behind me though, and since I wasn't running at full speed, he caught up to me almost right away. In doing so he wrapped his arms around my waist and flung me around in a big circle. Let's just say that after falling onto the grass of our front yard in a laughing fit, we didn't get up for a long time after that.

* * *

Chase's POV

I still couldn't believe it, we had just found Emma and Danny this morning and yet I literally felt as if they had been part of the family for years. Although Emma was probably the prettiest, sweetest, more amazing girl. . . .Ok, I'm starting to sound like Bree, that's just disgusting. But it was true, Emma was pretty cool when you actually thought about it. But that doesn't mean that I've worked up the guts to ask her out yet, I don't think I'll ever be able to get the guts to ask her out, EVER!

"Hey Chase! Chase!" Tasha shouted from the kitchen, I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts that were running through my head, and turned to look at her. "I was asking if you wanted a hamburger or hot dog for dinner." She said.

"Hamburger." I said, she just nodded and turned back towards the stove, I was seriously out of it today, it was almost as if I couldn't concentrate on anything today, and that never happens.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Tasha asked while turning away from the stove and looking me straight in the eyes, I really couldn't escape her gaze whenever she used it one me. "Come on, I know a place where no one can hear us." She said, "Well, anyone that doesn't have bionic hearing like you." She said, crap! I completely forgot! She doesn't know anything about Emma or Danny.

"Um, Tasha, that's actually what's bugging me so much." I said, but she just nodded anyways and continued to take me over to her and Mr. Davenports room, I had actually never been in here before. And it looked pretty normal from what I've seen before. A king sized bed with dark blue covers and white pillows was set in the middle. And there was a PS3 with a bunch of video games, that were obviously Mr. Davenport's, over by the flat screen T.V. Other than that it looked pretty standard.

"Ok, what's been eating you?" She asked, "Wait, let me guess, is it school? bullies? your brother throwing you into a wall again?" She listed, it was strange that whenever Adam or Bree had a problem she would always ask if they were having boy (bree) problems or girl (adam) problems. But with me she didn't even consider it.

"Actually, it's a girl." I said, and her eyes widened, obviously she didn't even think that I would even bring that up, "I like her, but I haven't even known her that long, less than a day, but I don't even know what to do, it's like I can't even talk when I'm around her!" I said, I was expecting her to laugh, or maybe even just roll her eyes, but instead she smiled?

"Chase, just be yourself, if she doesn't like you for you then she isn't worth it." She said, "So, who do you think these special guests are, Donald said something about them during lunch." She said excitedly. "Oh, I should make a cake!" She said as if a light bulb had gone off.

"Hey Chase, I heard you in here and I thought you would want to go watch a movie with Leo and I, so you wanna co. . . ." Emma said while walking in the room, but trailed off when she saw who I was talking to. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Tasha, Donald's wife." She said, and Emma's eyes literally could have popped out of her head. I could tell that she was freaking out by the way she kept on staring at Tasha. "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"DAD!" She screamed before super speeding out of the room.

"Chase, did she just. . . ." Tasha said, but trailed off as the words were unable to come out of her mouth.

"Yep, you just met Emma Davenport, one of Mr. Davenport's two kids, and another bionic teenager just like us." I explained, and after about five seconds of just her staring at the spot where Emma once stood, she promptly passed out.

**Well, there you go, and don't worry, I promise, PROMISE, that I will update a lot more often. Trust me when I say that I finally have more time to get things done. Internet is all set to go, my laptop charger is no longer missing, and my laptop is actually working instead of crashing after five minutes of using it, so I guess you could say that I'm set to write a lot more often!**

**P.S. Love you guys, and please Review, I'm not afraid of getting some constructive criticism, in fact, I love it, it helps me as a writer, so please review! :-)**


	6. What really happened to mom?

**Her it is, the next chapter to Emma and Danny Davenport, please don't forget to review at the end! :-)**

Chase's POV

I couldn't believe it, Tasha just fainted! She freaking fainted! This was not how her meeting Emma for the first time was supposed to work out, she was supposed to love her, not faint at the sight of her! I guess it wasn't really the sight of her though, because in specific terms, it was more the fact of her finding out Emma was bionic that sent her over the edge. Which I guess is pretty understandable. But I really couldn't be thinking about that right now, because there were bigger things that how Tasha fainted right now.

So thinking about that not-so-positive fact, I sprinted out of the room and down to the lab where Emma was sure to be. I couldn't have gotten there faster though, because the second I arrived at the entrance to the lab, I saw Emma about to smash one of Mr. Davenport's priceless inventions into a billion pieces. I knew what she was going through though, sometimes you just had to smash something when you got really upset or angry.

"Emma!" I shouted while running over to her, but just the sight of me drove her over the edge. She just gently put the machine back down on the desk and started to cry. She literally just started to cry, I may be a super genius, but that doesn't mean I understand why she was crying. So I just did the only logical thing I knew and wrapped my arms around her. She just collapsed into me and started to sob. "Emma, what's wrong, why'd you run out like that?" I asked in a calm voice.

'Why Chase, why?" She asked, but I honestly had absolutely no clue what the heck she was talking about, "Why did he have to get remarried, I thought he was still with my mom, I thought that she was always living upstairs, but dad just wouldn't let her come see us, I thought she was still here." She admitted, so that's what this was about.

"Hey, I don't think you should talk about this with me, heck, I just found out what a locker looked like only a few months ago, how am I supposed to know what happened with your mother." I said in a sincere voice. She just looked up at me with those big blue eyes of hers and nodded, at least she understood where I was coming from.

"I don't know how I'm going to face him though, I barely know how to talk to you, let alone talk to my own father about where my mom disappeared to." She said with a slight laugh, at least her crazy sense of humor was back.

"Hey, if you want me to, I can be with you the entire time." I said, and her entire face lit up, her eyes got even brighter, and her perfect smile appeared on her face.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep, now, we can either walk upstairs, or just shout our lungs out until he comes down himself." I suggested, she just laughed at the last one and raised an eyebrow at me, "What, sometimes we all just need a reason to scream our lungs out." I said, she just nodded and we both turned towards the entrance.

"MR. DAVENPORT!" I shouted at the same time as she shouted, "DAD!" I swear, if it weren't for the fact that I was shouting myself, I would have been double over in pain. But I guess Emma was thinking the same thing and covered her ears.

"Ouch." She said, "I really should have thought that through." She shouted, I just winced in pain and covered my own ears, "HA! Now we're both in pain!" She shouted again, I just started laughing for some reason, and she did the same. I had no clue what was so funny, but we were still both on the floor, dying of laughter. "I swear, we have the stupidest sense of humor." She said after catching her breath. I just nodded and let out a small chuckle.

With our bionic hearing we both heard the elevator coming down before it even got to our level, so we both jumped to our feet and Emma backed up so she was right beside me. I just wrapped one arm around her in an attempt to comfort her and whispered in her ear.

"Just relax, I'm not going anywhere." I said, she just nodded and scooted closer to me. I tightened my grip around her and just took a deep breath, this was going to be interesting.

"Chase, Emma, what's going on?" He asked, "Please don't tell me that you two are dating, you've known each other for like ten hours." He said, that was true, we had only known each other for about a day, but that really wasn't the point. Honestly, this was way more important than our little trick on our siblings.

"No, we have a different issue." Emma said nervously, he just sighed before taking a seat on his work chair. "Where's mom?" She spat out, he froze in his place, his eyes went wide and he just stared at her, "Did you hear me? Where's my mom!" She shouted.

"Emma . . . . ." He started, "Chase, could you please leave the room." He said, I was actually about to go and just leave them to do their little daughter-father talk, but Emma held me back.

"No, he stays here." She said, and he just raised an eyebrow at us before nodding.

"Fine, Emma, there's something that I've never told you and Danny." He started, "The reason you've never seen your mother since you were babies, and I've made sure that every memory that you have of her will always be available to you two from your chips, is because she isn't alive any more." He said sadly, Emma froze in my arms and I just pulled her closer to me as silent tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Since you and Danny were born naturally I had to figure out some way to give you bionics. The only way was for me to implant the chips in your necks by inserting them while you were still in the womb. That's why you eventually developed your own powers and abilities. But the fact was that you two took even more energy than I first believed you would, and when you were born your mother literally gave up every last bit of energy that she had. She . . . ." He trailed off while wiping tears out of his eyes, "She only made it for about an hour after you were born, she stayed with you the entire time, but I knew that it would never amount to much. So that's why I kept you isolated so long, I was afraid that I would eventually have to tell you about your mom." He admitted. Emma was crying beside me and her face was buried in my jacket.

"Emma, hey, you ok?" I asked, she just looked up at me and nodded slightly.

"I'm so sorry daddy." She said while getting up to go over and hug him. He just met her in the middle and wrapped her in his arms. There were unshed tears in his eyes and I knew that he was trying to put on a brave face for her. "What about Danny?" she asked.

"Um, he sort of found out about a year ago." He said sheepishly, Emma just shot her head up and glared up at her father, I had to admit, that was pretty low, even for Mr. Davenport. "I was working on something when he spotted the picture of your mom on my desk, he asked where she was, and if you two could finally see her. I told him no like I do every time, but he was pretty persistent this time, so I eventually broke down and told him everything. He was crying for almost two hours straight.

'It's ok." she said with a small smile on her face, he just returned it with the same smile and gave her one last hug before pulling away.

"Now, I have to go see what's wrong with Tasha, she's literally passed out in our bedroom." He said, Emma and I snapped our head towards each other, we were in so much trouble when Tasha woke up.

**Wow, that was actually pretty long for a chapter that was just meant to be a bit of a filler chapter. But trust me, once the story gets rolling even faster, than the chapters will hopefully be a lot longer. **

**P.S. I'm sorry if I'm a bit late with the update again, I promise that the next one will be up in at the very least, TWO days, that's a promise!**

**P.S.S PLEASE REVIEW! I need your feedback, and I except helpful critiques, but if you're going to be rude, or just plain mean about the story, then don't even bother responding, because I don't want to be a victim of cyber bullying, and if that does happen, I'm not posting any more chapters. You have been warned.**


	7. Spike and Emma's got talent Part 1

**See, I told you I would get another chapter up within two days, but would you look at that, I got it up before even twenty four hours was up, don't you just love me?! Oh well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Melody's POV

After an extremely long lecture about making Tasha faint, we were finally aloud to go back to our rooms. Luckily my dad was willing to explain the whole, Danny and I thing to her, so at least we were out of that freak out session. After saying goodnight to Chase and the rest of the family, I retreated back to my bedroom. Dad had put the door back up, but this time it wasn't a titanium door that was almost five inches thick, it was normal, thank god that it was normal. Because that's what I've wanted all my life, to just be a normal kid, and I was finally getting that opportunity, after fifth teen freaking years!

I plopped down on my bed and just looked around my room. It shocked me that just this morning Adam and Chase were busting in here to figure out what was behind the door. It almost seemed as if it's been an entire year, but all the evidence of this morning was still there. the broken pieces of drywall were still on the floor, the stuff Adam had knocked over when they came in my room was still on the floor, and the door to the lab was still open. I really didn't like having a messy room, so I quickly super speeded around and picked everything up, better. But I guess I was so tired from today's events that the second my head hit the pillow I fell right to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I found my entire closet filled with clothes. I didn't even know I had a closet. But I just shrugged it off and browsed through the racks of clothes until I found the perfect outfit. Black short shorts with my black converse shoes, and paired with a baby blue v neck t-shirt and the same black beenie as yesterday. I smiled at myself in the mirror and just slipped on my black leather gloves before walking out my bedroom door.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I was met with a half awake Leo, a bored looking Bree, a hungry looking Adam, who was currently stuffing his face with Bacon, and an annoyed looking brother as Adam stole one of his pieces of bacon. But nothing gets by my brother that easily, so he just let his hand heat up a bit before placing it on Adam's arm. The super strong bionic teenager screamed like a little girl before dropping the bacon and scooting away from my twin. That's what you get when you steal from Danny.

But trying to avoid the conflict that was going on over there, I decided to go over to the couch where Chase was reading some random book. I recognized the cover as the Great Gatsby, but I've read it before, so I really didn't bother asking about it while I plopped down beside him.

"What's up?" I asked while putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"Um, let's see, there's a ceiling fan, air, the actual ceiling, hundreds of satellites up in space, planets, stars, must I go on?" He said with a smirk on his face, I just rolled my eyes before smiling along with him, I had to admit, that was pretty funny.

"Whatever, so, what are we doing today that's oh so important?" I asked, he just closed his book and set it on the table before turning to me with a sly look on his face, "Ok, what are you planning, because the look you're giving me can be nothing but bad news." I said.

"The Talent Show auditions are today." He said, I just glared right at him and crossed my arms, no way was I going to be in that show. "Come on, I'm going to be in it, Leo's going to be in it, you should be in it too." He begged, I just kept glaring at him, but he did have a point, it didn't take a super genius to figure out that he sort of had me cornered on this one.

"Only if you promise me one thing." I said, and he nodded, "You have to play the guitar for me." I finished, and his eyes went wide. Bree told me that he was in a band for like three days, so why shouldn't he play for me. "Come on, I heard you practicing last night, you would be awesome." I said, now it was my turn to beg.

"Fine, but you have to sing, no exceptions." He said, I just nodded and he gave me the biggest smile ever. Little did I know that this whole talent show thing wasn't going to be as special as I thought it was going to be.

* * *

At school that morning it seemed as if everyone was going around screaming about. I was just hanging out with my brother, Leo, Bree and Adam when Chase came running up behind us with a yearbook in his hands, but the angry expression on his face told me that something was up.

"Did you guys see the yearbook? Everybody but me got a most likely to." He said, but before anyone could say anything he added something hilarious. "Even Leo." He said.

"What! Let me see that!" He said while taking the book away from him, this really couldn't be a good thing if Leo Dooley got a most likely too. "Most likely to never get a most likely." He said, I actually thought that was kind of sad until he added, "I'm on the board!" He said excitedly, thanks Leo, you just made Chase feel a whole lot better.

"Even Emma and Danny got a most likely too, and they've only been here for a day." Chase said, What! I got a most likely to, how was that even possible? I've literally been here for less than forty eight hours.

"Most likely to date a geek." Danny read, I just froze in my place and glared down at the book, "And most likely to date a cheerleader within their first week at school." He continued, I just sat down beside Bree and huffed, those yearbook people were going to get it come lunch time, "Hey, I don't see anything bad about this." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well, that proves it, I'm completely invisible at this school." He said while facing Adam, I actually felt kind of bad for Chase, he actually looked pretty hurt about this.

"Chase, that's not true, if you were invisible I couldn't do this." Adam said before punching him in the chest, ouch! I've been on the end of one of Danny's punches, and they leave a pretty nasty bruise.

"Chase, just because you weren't nominated doesn't mean you're invisible." Bree said, she did have a point to that.

"Yah, the only person here that's really invisible is Emma." Danny said with a smirk, but he played his words right, because Bree's boyfriend, Owen, was sitting right there and it would be bad if he found out about our bionics, just in case you didn't know that yet.

"Really, yah, what's this than." Chase said while holding up the yearbook, "Chip Davenport." He read, ouch, that one's gotta burn. "I'm a made up question mark!" He said while slamming the book closed.

"Listen up snot buckets, don't forget to sign up for the annual Mission Creek High Talent show." Principle Perry said while coming up to us with the talent show sign up poster, it already had my name on it though, so I didn't bother looking at it, "New girl over there already signed up." She said while pointing at me, every person that was sitting around me just stared in my direction and I sunk down in my seat, this could not be happening to me. "Auditions are after school, and will be judged, by mwah!" She said while pointing at herself, oh great, I was so going down. "Chances are that if i don't like you, you won't get through. And I don't like any of you so good luck!" She said, well that was a happy thought.

"Talent shows are wrong!" Owen said while standing up, what was he up to now? "There are no winners or losers in creative expression." He said.

"Stick a paintbrush in it emosabe." She said before walking away, I didn't even know what that was, and I was supposed to be the smartest person in the entire world, aside from Chase that is.

"I refuse to stand by while that woman crushes the artistic souls of our student body." He said while coming back over to us. "I'm gonna go sketch my feelings." He said while walking away, Bree really had a charmer there, a real keeper, a real . . . . Oh who am I kidding, he's a wack job!

"He is so tortured." Bree said dreamily.

"Are you kidding me, I'm tortured just by listening to him rant on about how art is the center for the soul." I said in a over dramatic voice, she just sent a glare my way before going back into dream land.

"Isn't it great?" She said before walking away from us, ok, this was officially a weird day.

"This talent show is the perfect opportunity to build my fan base." Leo said after she left, what the heck was he talking about, sometimes I honestly didn't know what the heck he was talking about sometimes.

"Leo, you don't have a fan base." Chase said, I just laughed at that, Leo glared at me, but I just glared right back, and I had to say, mine had a bigger effect on him than his did on me.

"That's why I have to build one." He said with a shrug, I had to admit it, Leo was right, this could be a good opportunity for him, he was already a loser as is, he needed something to bump him up on the social status ladder, but then again, this is coming from a girl who's been in the outside world for about a day now. "With magic." He said while shoving his hands in Chase's face.

"Well, that is what it would take." Chase said while walking away from him.

"No, I got a magic kit and I've been practicing specifically for the competition." He said.

"A magic kit? Isn't that kind lame?" Chase asked, and I also had to agree with that, what can I say, I have many different opinions when it comes to things like this!

"There is nothing lame about buying something off the internet to make friends, Uh huh." He said while walking past Chase and right over towards a group of girls, "Hello ladies, would you like to see some magic?" He asked, they just nodded, and he pulled out a random card. He went through the entire trick and I was actually pretty shocked when he pulled it out of the one girl's hair. "BAM! See, magic." He said while shoving the card in Chase's face, what was with people and putting things in his face today?

"You know what my problem is, all of my talents are bionic, and I can't reveal them at school." He complained, oh, bionic people problems, oh wait, I'm bionic . . . . . Well, that sort of backfired on me.

"Oh, bionic people problems." Leo said as if he were reading my mind, technically we were related now. Chase just grabbed the cards from Leo and continued to fail miserably at doing a simple card trick. But Leo just held up a card and shoved it in his face, once again. What's with shoving things in his face lately!

* * *

After school we were all gathered in the gym for Talent Show try outs. Leo got in by doing his magic trick, but when chase tried to show off his smarts like I told him too (I actually thought it would work) he was completely shoved away. But he save himself by using his molecular kenesis and over shadowing Leo. Oh, this is not going to go well at home. but now it was my turn and Chase had his guitar by his side. Meanwhile I was shaking like a leaf, that's how nervous I was.

"Hey, you're going to be fine." He said with a smile, I just smiled back at him and he hopped back up on stage.

"I already let you in, get off the stage." Principle Perry said, but he just continued to plug in his guitar and stood in his spot at the left side of the stage, "Hello, are you death or something?" She asked

"I'm not auditioning, I'm just playing the guitar for Emma." He said while pointing at me. Every eye turned towards me, and Leo looked like his head was about to pop, this was so embarrassing. "Emma, get up here." He whispered, I just nodded before nervously making my way towards him.

I just took a deep breath before starting the first line of the song.

_Just the thought of you_

_You used to be a cold wind_

_Always blowing through_

_But I won't take it anymore_

_That's not what I came here for_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_

_I'm takin' you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless I'm fearless_

_I got the upper hand now_

_And you're losin' ground now_

_You never had to fight back_

_Never lost a round_

_You see the gloves are coming off_

_Tell me when you're had enough, yeah_

_Ready for a showdown_

_And we're face to face_

_I think I'll rearrange it_

_Put you into place_

_You don't get the best of me_

_Check it, you're afraid of me_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_

_I'm takin' you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

_I'm fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_

_Just the thought of you_

_But now you're in the background_

_What you gonna do?_

_Sound off if you hear this_

_We're feelin' fearless!_

_We're feelin' fearless!_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_

_I'm takin' you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head_

_I'm back, back from the dead_

_(I'm fearless)_

_Got you runnin' scared_

_I'm fearless_

_I'm callin' you out_

_I'm takin' you down_

_Don't you come around_

_I'm fearless, I'm fearless_

When the song was over I was thrilled, I hadn't even noticed the people flooding into the room as I sang at the top of my lungs. Chase had played the song perfectly, but he was still staring right at me, did I do horrible or something?

"Oh my god." Leo said, I just looked over at him before freezing, what was wrong? Did I have something in my teeth? What's happening! "Emma, that was amazing!" He said excitedly, oh, so that's what this was all about.

"YOU'RE IN!" Principle Perry shouted, "You're in! that was amazing, I would never say that to a Davenport kid, but that was astounding!" She shouted, I just smiled over at her and blushed, was I really that good of a singer? Chase just set down his guitar and continued to stare at me.

"I'm never going to get used to that." He said, I just laughed a little before grabbing his guitar in one hand and his own hand in the other before dragging him off the stage, maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all, it actually seemed like I might belong here after all.

**Wow, that was almost three thousand words, I don't know about you, but I'm extremely happy about that, it's one of my longest chapters I've ever done, so I hope you guys like it just as much as I like to write it.**

**Ok! So that was the first chapter that involved an episode from the show, now, it will go on and off between which ones will be like this or not, but this one will be continued in the next chapter, so, yah! Anyways, when I do the chapters with the episodes in them, I might go off the show and I might not.**

**If I really don't feel like writing down every single line that's said, then I won't do that and I'll just make my own diolague, but trust me when I say that I will stick to the plot. I will not try to change the major parts of the story unless I want to add something with Emma or Danny.**

**P.S. hopefully the next chapter will be coming really soon, I did well on this one, right?**

**P.S.S PLEASE REVIEW! I love your reviews, and it can just be one word if you want it to be, just please REVIEW!**


End file.
